Matter of Time
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2008 Bobby sends Tareena out on a hunt where she meets Dean Winchester, and after the initial frosty meeting, they soon warm to each other and bond over their love of muscle cars.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Matter of Time  
Rating: NC-17

Warnings: smut, smut and a little more smut.

Chapters: 3/3  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction, all similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental. I don't own the boys, the show, or even Tareena, but I do own the plot, what little there is of it.

Summary: Tareena meets another hunter and smuttiness ensues.  
Pairing: Dean/Tareena  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: as always, yes please but no nits or shreds thanks.

Written: 2008  
Author's Notes: A smutty story for Monte's birthday. I kinda had no plan when I started writing this fic…I thought I'd wing it, write it as I go…To be posted on SNAT, LJ, BMR, WO and

oooOooo

**Part One:-**

**Tuesday 7pm:-**

Tareena grabbed the bag off the hall table and shot out of the front door just as the first explosion ripped through the kitchen and sent plumes of flames out into the hallway. She had the keys in the ignition and was starting the engine as the second, and larger of the two explosions took out the rest of the one story house.

Without a backward glance, she floored the accelerator of the '87 Montecarlo and screamed out onto the highway. The job had been more than easy; the only thing she hadn't planned for was that some nosey neighbor would report for breaking and entering. A small alteration to her original plan had been called for and the world was better off less one evil creepy-ass witch who had a soft spot for human organs to keep her young and yeah, right, beautiful.

Now, her latest plan was to hit the nearest motel and get cleaned up. She could smell smoke all over her favorite leather jacket, and she didn't even want to consider what the other stains were. They were gross no matter what they were.

The Montecarlo purred along the road, and she kept an eye out for a suitable place to stop. Her mind kept replaying the situation and how she'd come to be fighting a particularly crazy evil witch by herself. Moreover she hated witches the most – vindictive bitches. Plus, if she were honest, she was sick of fighting alone but what choice did she have?

Then, through the blur of the windscreen wipers which seemed to fighting a losing battle with the rain, she caught sight of a neon motel sign. Swinging the car into the parking lot, she dashed for the reception and booked herself a double for the night, paid in cash and snatched the room key, desperate to get out of the spiteful night.

The room was ok, nothing special but it was clean and dry and that was all she needed for the night. Though it looked like it had last been decorated in the early Seventies when Disco was enjoying its first spin. Tareena was just thankful the ceiling didn't hold a mirror-ball. That would have been cruel and unusual punishment. Slumping down on the mattress, she was pleasantly surprised to find it didn't sag drastically, which meant she'd get a decent night's sleep if nothing else.

And she was so dog-tired she was sure she'd be able to sleep for a week, as long as she wasn't disturbed.

In the bathroom, she peeled off her clothes and dropped them on the floor in a messy pile and turned on the shower faucet. As soon as the water heated up, she stepped under the spray and washed the hunt from her body. Blood and other stuff disappearing down the drain.

oooOooo

Dean growled as he swung the Impala into the parking lot of the first motel he came to. The rather cool '87 Montecarlo he parked next to caught his attention for a full eight seconds as he ran for shelter from the relentless rain. It kinda matched his mood: filthy, stinking and foul.

He was as pissed as hell at Sammy and he was _not_ about to forgive him anytime soon. It was one thing to go against their dad's wishes, but to outright go against his own was something else altogether. Sammy'd not only nearly got himself killed, but Dean too. Then who'd protect his baby brother?

Dean'd lived his whole life in the shadow of his brother, thanks to the way their dad had raised them. _Always take care of Sammy, Dean, always take care of your brother. _Well, Dean was sick of taking care of his brother, sick of keeping him alive, sick of never getting to put his own needs first.

Well, two could play the disobedience game.

He signed the guest book under a false name and paid using a credit card in the same false name. The only thing that wasn't false about him tonight was the dull ache that coursed through his body. The same ache that he always got after a good fight.

Grabbing the proffered key, he stalked to the room with the matching number and let himself in. His duffle thumped onto one of the twin beds and he dropped onto the other.

Closing his eyes tightly, he did his best to block the outside world out but failed miserably. Sam was his entire world and now even that was gone. But he was damned if he was going to run after him after all that he'd said tonight, thrown back in Dean's face his father's words.

Sam could find out for himself what Dean had done his best to protect him from. He just hoped it was enough to bring him to his senses, and quickly. Though he hated to admit it, he needed Sam just as much as Sam needed him.

Dean tried his hardest to block out the sounds from outside, the sounds of the cars racing by the motel, the sounds of the night and the rain that seeped in through the thin curtains at the window until all he could hear was the soft hum of the person in the next cabin and the gentle sputtering of the shower.

What caught his attention, though, was _what_ she was humming. Not many women could master 'Back in Black' quite as well as this chick had. And that was all it took to fire up his imagination.

He was half-way through his imaginary blow-job when he was suddenly aware of the fact that the shower had been shut off and she'd stopped humming… quite possibly around the same time he'd started moaning aloud. Though, to be fair, it wasn't his fault. He'd had a fucker of a day and he just needed some stress relief… and it was the sound of her shower and humming that had caused his current predicament. Mind you, he could be lucky in the fact that she hadn't actually heard him…

Though considering he could hear her cell phone ringing and her gentle curse of 'fuck' he rolled his eyes and made a point not to bump into her anytime soon.

oooOooo

Tareena had got out of the shower, and was in the process of roughly towel-drying her body when she heard the first of the low-keening moans from the cabin next door. She bit her lip in a bid to not laugh out loud.

Quietly, she sat on the bed and listened as the moans increased in volume and frequency…until nothing…silence…

Until her cell began ringing.

"Fuck," she muttered louder than she meant to. She scrabbled though her bag looking for it before the caller rang off. "Hello? Bobby? Yeah, it's me, sorry I was in the shower…yeah, a zombie? Tonight? Hell, I was hoping to…oh, okay then. Sure, I can manage a zombie…no, no, it's fine…Yeah, I'll call you later and tell you how it went. Bye."

Damn, she had been hoping for a little rest between hunts. Seems like lately the bad guys had upped the ante lately though, and there was barely time to shower and sleep between jobs.

She dropped the cell phone on the bed and reached for her bag, pulling out clean clothes and making a promise to herself that after this job she really would swing by a Laundromat and get her stuff clean before people thought she was a homeless bag lady who lived outta her car – which of course was basically what she was.

Having just gotten her underwear on, she sat on the bed to pull on her jeans when she heard the phone ring in the room next door, and then a smooth deep voice talking. It wasn't loud enough for her to actually hear what was being said, just loud enough for Tareena to remember how much she needed a man as well as a Laundromat.

The breath whooshed out of her lungs when he raised his voice and she heard the words 'Bobby', 'Sam' and 'zombie'.

Figuring she must be mistaken due to a severe lack of sleep, food, and sex, she stuffed the rest of her gear back into her bag and took a last look around the room before she opened the door…

…and walked smack into the man walking out of the room next door.

Even though he was cussing up a blue storm to whoever was still on his cell phone, he caught Tareena with one hand and righted her before she landed flat on her ass.

"Whoa. Hey, you ok?" His voice was even sexier up close and personal. He snapped the phone shut after grunting a hasty goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks," she stammered. His eyes were hypnotizing her. They were the kind of eyes that could get her into trouble, especially when they came attached to such a fine specimen of a man. They were green and crinkled at the corners in a way that should be considered illegal. Or at least regulated for safety reasons.

"Sorry, I just wasn't looking," he explained, waving the cell phone as if it held the answers.

Tareena found herself staring at her almost assailant with curiosity. "It's ok. Seriously. Don't worry 'bout it," she told him, bending down to retrieve her bag from the floor where she'd dropped it when he'd barged her.

Dean couldn't help checking her out as she bent over. He might be in a foul mood but that didn't alter the fact that the girl had great ass. That and he was intrigued at the conversation he had overheard.

It couldn't be possible that they had both been talking to the same Bobby about the same zombie…that would be, well…

"Okay then," he cocked his head and smiled at her, watching her swing by him and out onto the parking lot.

Tareena picked her way through the potted palms to her car, noting the impressive '67 Impala parked beside it. Quickly opening the trunk, she dropped in her bag and returned her attention to muscle car. Apart from needing a wash, it was in excellent condition. Whoever owned this car loved it almost as much as she loved hers.

Dean followed her, noting that her trunk was filled similarly to his, minus the dream catcher. Oh yeah, they had spoken to the same Bobby about the same zombie.

"Sweet ride," he smirked as he passed her and opened the Impala's trunk to drop in his own duffle.

"That's your car?" Tareena asked incredulously, eyeing the trunk's contents as he had hers.

"Yep. This is my baby," Dean told her proudly, patting the trunk lovingly. "So," he fished. "Off somewhere nice?"

Tareena flicked him a look over her shoulder. She pursed her lips as she studied him for a moment. "Maybe. Maybe not. What'sit got to do with you?"

"Nothing," he laughed, backing off, hands raised in a defensive gesture. "I was just thinking if we were heading in the same direction to do the same job that it might be better if we take the one car." God, he hoped he was right. He liked feisty women and if he played his cards right, this girl could turn out to be one very feisty little wildcat indeed.

"Come again?" Her face twisted from spirited to confused. "You were listening to my conversation?"

"Thin walls?" Dean shrugged, a cursory thought crossed his mind that she had to have heard him jerking off just minutes earlier, and damned if that didn't make him hard again. "Dean Winchester." He held out his hand to her and prayed to God she wasn't some judo champ ready to fling him on his back…but that could be fun in the right circumstances.

"Dean Winchester? As in Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Dean chuckled. "More like as in Dean and Sam Winchester."

Tareena weighed him for another long moment and then shook the offered hand. "Tareena."

"Just Tareena? Nothing else?"

"Nope. Just Tareena. If I tell you my other name, I'll have to kill you and even though it could be classed as self defense at this moment in time, I generally only tend to kill monsters, demons and such-like." She smiled and snatched her hand back as though his touch had burned her. "_And_ you were listening to my conversation, weren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he shrugged, thinking about her humming to herself in the shower. "They really _are_ thin walls. So what d'ya say? Double up and take my car? I'm guessing Bobby's sending us after the same zombie and I am running solo right now…"

"Your brother run out on you, then?" Tareena answered, non-committal. "I can't imagine why," she muttered more to herself than to him.

"He has issues," Dean grumbled. "So?"

"Issues? Well, okay then." A slow subtle grin spread across her face. "Do I get to drive? I've always wanted to get behind the wheel of one of these babies."

"Not even if your life depended on it," he smirked back at her. "Grab you gear and put it in the trunk."

"I haven't said yes yet," she argued.

"Yeah, but you will," he winked.

"You're a cocky son-of-a-gun ain'tcha? Does anybody ever say no to you?" she baited him.

"Only Sammy. And that's why he's walking now. C'mon, grab your stuff. Apparently there's some urgency involved here."

Tareena rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag out of her trunk, along with her weapons case and cross bow, and placed them gingerly in the Impala's trunk. Dean snapped the lid into place and they got inside the car.

Her first instinct was to reach out and switch the radio on but her hand was batted away with a deep throaty growl.

"Uh huh. Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts her cakehole," he grinned, slamming the car into gear and screeching out of the motel parking lot.

As the dulcet tones of Metallica filled the car, Tareena relaxed back in the seat with a mild 'harrumph.' It only occurred to her at that point that she had gotten into a car with a strange man. A very strange, but intriguing, man. She was just too physically exhausted to put up much of a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:-**

**Thursday 2.30am:-**

Dean had possibly the most painful hard-on to date. His body was still pumped full of adrenaline from the fight. And damn it, if he didn't get laid soon he would turn into his brother, and that just couldn't be allowed. His thoughts turned instead to Tareena, who he knew must be asleep in the next room as it was still silent, and she wasn't known for being quiet – he'd learned that pretty early on in their meeting.

Tareena had been a complete revelation to him. She fought as well as any other hunter he had met and fought alongside. Yet she still didn't come over as butch or masculine. To say she interested him more than a little was a bit of an understatement.

His hard cock still throbbed achingly in his shorts and he let his palm slide across the fabric that separated him from his own skin. Needing more, he eased his fingers beneath the elastic and shivered as he touched his own bare skin. He was hot and horny and had only his own hand to take care of himself.

At the very moment he wrapped his fist around his shaft a knock at the door had him snatching his hand back and bouncing guiltily out of bed, hastily shouting: "Just a minute…give me…uh…give me a minute."

Now, where the hell had he dropped his damn pants?

Hopping around with a hard-on wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but then he spotted his pants peeking out from beneath the bed and he grabbed them, almost falling over as he attempted to put them on standing up.

"Dean? You okay in there?" Tareena's voice sounded through the bolted motel room door.

"Shit!" Dean hissed as he scrambled into his pants and fell against the door as he tripped over his boots, which still lay where he'd kicked them off.

"Dean?" She called again.

The door swung open and he tried to force a nonchalant smile to cover up his rather shady feelings. "Hey," he tried.

"Hey," she replied, looking at him as though he had sprouted alien bug-eyes or something.

"Umm, can I help you with something?" _'Like an orgasm or two?'_

Tareena cocked her head as her gaze traveled down his semi-clothed body… his hard-on still evident beneath the thick denim. "I think the question should be: can I help _you_ with anything?" she smirked, biting her lip. '_And oh my God, did he just blush?_' Suppressing a giggle, she pushed her way past him and into the room. "Listen, the thing is, right… hell… We've been fighting for ages now and all this adrenaline, you know, well… it's left me horny…"

Her next words were cut off by Dean's lips as he pushed her back against the wall and ground his hips hard into hers. There was no gentle testing of mouth against mouth, but a clash of lips on lips and teeth against teeth.

Tareena twisted to get her hands between them so she could unfasten his hastily put-on jeans. Her fingers made light work of the button and zipper, pulling at them as much as she could to get them past his hips. Her fingers slipped into the chiseled groove of his hips.

Dean was swallowing hard as her fingertips crept along his skin, inching their way to the heavy heat trapped between his belly and his shorts. Her thumb brushed the silky smooth head and he jerked, stomach contracting tightly. He felt her wipe through the droplets of precome that had already seeped out of the tiny slit and smeared across the head.

Her hand forced its way further into his underwear so that she could wrap it around his shaft. Light, feathery touches at first, driving him insane so that he bucked his hips harder, and forced his cock against her palm.

Taking the hint, she gripped tighter and stroked harder and faster until his breath skittered hard and fast across her neck. His teeth scraped and grazed as she pumped harder and faster, his foreskin coated by the thick sheen of precome that was leaking out steadily.

"Holy shit… yes…" he gasped between panting breaths. He was so used to his own touch that hers was sure to kill him. _'But oh, what a way to go,'_ he thought through the thick haze that making his vision blur and his tongue swell.

He was so close… just a few more strokes… he was gonna come in her hand… and that was so not cool for the first time… and… and… that was so not going to happen this time… he didn't want their first time to be a fumble up against the wall and him coming all over her hand inside his pants.

Dean was not used to not being the one in charge, he felt utterly displaced.

Grabbing her hands in his, he held them above her head with one big hand and went to explore her with the other. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and as he slipped his hand beneath the hem he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. A grin spread across his face as his hand slid down over her ass and found no panty line at all.

Tareena smirked at him as his gaze traveled back up to her face, her brow cocked in a similar manner to his own. It didn't stay there for long though as his lips closed in on hers and her relative calm was shattered by the hunger of his kisses. His tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips sending fresh spirals of pleasure through her, before forcing her lips open with his thrusting tongue.

Breathlessly, Dean pulled himself away from the seductiveness of her lush mouth to taste the heat of her skin: the spot just below her ear, the hollow where her collar bones met, the underneath of her chin and along her jaw line.

Relaxing his grip on her hands, he let both hands toy with the hem of her shirt before he tugged, raising it above her head and dropping it at their feet. That's when he noticed her feet were bare; she'd come to his room in bare feet and there was something about that fact that he liked.

As his eyes drifted back up her body, his dark, hooded eyes stopped at her breasts, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His breath hot against her bare flesh, making her nipples harden more than she thought was physically possible. Shivering from anticipation, she forced her trembling hands to his torso, thumbs tracing the softly defined abs as she made her way up to his chest. A flick of her thumb nail against his own puckered nipple and he sighed, letting his forehead come to rest against hers.

Then, his hands were at her waist, fumbling with the drawstring of her pajama pants trying to untie the simple bow as if it were the hardest knot ever. Finally, it unraveled and he pushed the flimsy jersey down over her hips, letting them drop to her ankles in a puddle of blue and white checks.

She was now totally naked and he was way overdressed. Scrambling with his jeans, he managed to wiggle out of them along with his shorts. His cock sprang free, trapped between his belly and hers, hot and heavy with need, leaking expectantly and leaving a sticky trail over both of them.

Not wanting to spend any more time not having sex, he picked her up and stumbled over to the bed with her wrapped around him. Carefully lowering her onto the crumpled sheets, now cold and devoid of his earlier body heat.

Dean was careful how he positioned himself between her thighs. After two days of tense frustration, he intended to make this experience last as long as possible. He could always sleep some other time.

Right now, he had a desperate and dire urge to suck and experience her skin to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. His tongue laved at her nipple as she arched her back, pushing herself into his mouth. And damn if her skin didn't taste like peaches; vanilla and cinnamon. Biting the swollen nipple, he rolled it against his tongue and then blew a stream of cold air across it. His hands moved to encircle her ribcage as she sighed breathlessly.

Tareena let her fingers slide across the muscles that stretched tautly across Dean's back, the smooth skin marred only by the occasional scar. His skin was hot under her hands and got hotter as she meandered down to the dimples just above his butt. She smiled as she swirled fingertips in the small dips, savoring the illicit temptation that was wholly Dean Winchester.

Dean left her breast and kissingly crept down the bed and positioned himself between Tareena's spread thighs, marveling at the naked beauty in front of him. He kissed along the inside of one thigh until he reached the fragrant apex and kissed down the other thigh. His rough hands smoothed up her thighs until they reached her hips, and then sliding under her ass cheeks, he shifted until his hot breath was against her wet centre.

Feeling her tremble against his shoulders, Dean opened her pussy softly with his thumbs. He had to taste her, she smelled so sweet that he could bet the Impala that she tasted just as spicy as she smelled.

Using the flat of his tongue, he licked her from stern to stem. The small pink bud of her clit rapidly responded to both his tongue and his breath. Then he heard her suck in a deep breath and exhale loudly. "You like that, Tareena?"

"Yes… God… oh yes… don't stop…"

He swirled his tongue around the hardening nub, sucking it, nipping at it gently with his teeth. Glancing up quickly, he saw her playing with her own breasts, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Running his tongue back down her slit, he dipped his tongue inside her to really taste her.

Dean traced every inch of her pussy, first with his tongue and then with his fingertips, slipping one inside to explore her hidden depths. He felt her internal muscles clench his finger tightly and he withdrew it, adding another finger to the one slick with her copious juices.

He took his time, thrusting in and out of her slowly, letting the tension and adrenaline of the last couple of days build up inside of her. With his tongue continually flickering over the hard pink nub of her clit and his fingers filling her tight hole, she was soon bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Opening his eyes, Dean saw Tareena had stopped playing with her breasts and was clutching at fistfuls of the bed sheets instead. Her body was glazed with a film of shimmering sweat.

Putting his hand over the soft curve of her belly to stop her thrusting too hard, Dean bought her to the very brink of her orgasm. He wanted her to let go, to submit fully to him.

"It's ok, Tareena, just let go. I'll catch you, I won't let you fall. Just come for me baby… come for me…"

Dean didn't know what it was like to hold back. When fighting, he never held back. Hunting, killing things, it was what he did best, and he put his whole energy into it. And in bed, too, that was the one place where you could totally let go, where you can scream and shout, where you can display every ounce of passion. That's what he lived by…

"Come on Rina… trust me… come for me… baby…" Dean increased the speed of his thrusting fingers, grazing her g-spot and completely sending her over the edge.

Tareena came so hard she swore she saw stars; her juices flowed out of her and over Dean's hand. She was panting so hard, she couldn't get her breath back. It had been forever since she'd been comfortable enough to lower her guard down and really let herself _feel_.

Dean gave her clit one last lick of his tongue before he crawled back up her body to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth and sharing the last little taste of herself with her. His body melted into hers, hips aligned, hearts pounding, breath shared.

Her hands buried in his short, spiky hair holding him to her, kissing him back, tongue darting into his mouth and tasting him. Male. So male it makes her heart pound faster, makes her head spin in a truly delicious way.

Then she's gasping, mewling as Dean slides thickly inside her, stretching her and filling her. God, yes, filling her, filling her in a way she's never felt before. She can hear her own little sighs and moans mingling with his has he forced himself to steady inside her.

Wrapping her thighs around his hips, she dug her nails into his back, a silent urging for him to fuck her. He must have got it because gone are the soft small strokes of his cock inside her. Long, almost exiting strokes and then slamming back into her with all his force, moving her, sliding her across the bed.

"Nungh meheam," Dean mumbled, feeling the hot, sweet heat of her surrounding him, he knew he was speaking but he had no idea what the words were any longer. His brain told him '_godthatfeelssodamnedgood_' but his ears heard something that sounded more like a cat being strangled.

With her legs wrapped tightly around him, he was having trouble not coming right there and then. He would never admit to anyone that it had been some time since he'd actually gotten laid, and right now, the stars he could see were real – and that was just from taking his time. He vaguely wondered if he'd pass out when he eventually did come.

When she dug her nails into his back, he realized he was going to slow for her. Spreading his knees wider, he bucked his hips into hers, pushing himself deeper, harder inside her until he couldn't push anymore. His balls slapping dully against her ass. When he pulled back, he almost came right out of her before slamming in… over and over… in and out of her tight, silky heat…

Tareena's body was moving of its own accord, bucking up to meet his hard, unerring thrusts. Every whisper she's ever heard about Dean Winchester was apparently true. The guy knew how to fuck. The slow burning grind she felt in her belly was threatening to spill out and set the rest of her body on fire.

The first shudders of her orgasm made her feel like a hundred butterflies had just landed on her… by the time she got the full strength of her climax, she was shuddering against his hot, sweat-slicked skin and clinging to him as if she'd fall. Her toes curled from the force, her nails bit deeper into his skin until she was sure she would cut through it. But by God, she didn't want him to stop. Not now, not ever.

Dean bit back a yelp as her nails bit into his back, drawing blood he was sure. Her body spasmed around his cock, not once, not twice… just over and over… gripping… holding… milking…

With a grunt, he slammed firmly, buried himself deep inside her and let himself go. Coming hard, coming fast, coming non-stop until his body felt like it was boneless. His cock still pumping thick streams of sticky white semen as he collapsed on top of her. His arms the only thing keeping him from crushing her completely.

With a groan, Dean pulled himself away from her so he could roll to her side and straight away regretted it. He hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed the warmth of her body surrounding him. At least he could rectify that, and he pulled her boneless body tight against his and wrapped himself around her.

He'd deny it later, but right now a cuddle was just what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:-**

**Sunday 1.30pm:-**

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Dean asked Tareena as she got out of the shower. "I need a steak like a duck needs a fu--"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving," she laughed, cutting him off. Grabbing the pile of clothes off the closed toilet seat, she dressed quickly in her jeans and sweatshirt. Dragging a comb through her wet hair, she deftly pulled it back into a ponytail with a quick flick of her wrist and a well aimed scrunchie.

As Dean locked up the room, he paused and pulled Tareena into him for a bruising kiss. He knew this tiny break in hunting was going to have to end soon but for now, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. As they walked, it felt natural to hold her hand and link his fingers through hers, leading her down the block to the small diner.

Pushing the door to the diner open, Dean almost tripped over his own feet as a familiar shaggy head turned and gave him a thousand watt smile.

"Sammy?" Dean's surprise was evident in the tone of his voice. "Wha…? How…? When…?"

Sammy stood, smirkingly, and advanced on his older brother. "Bobby." Just one simple word to explain almost a whole week away.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, peering over Dean's shoulder to look at Tareena who was shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "Told me where I'd find you. Just looked for the first motel in the phonebook and tracked you down, figured you'd show up here, being the only diner in town and you liking steak on Sundays."

And even though Sam had spoken to Dean, his eyes had never left Tareena's, apart from the occasional glance at his brother.

"Tareena, this is my geek brother, Sam. Sam, this is Tareena," Dean introduced them both to each other.

Sam held his hand out and Tareena shook it. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

A big, wide smile split Sam's face, followed seconds later by a chuckle. "Okay, you guys know you are wearing matching hickie bands, don't you?"

Tareena spun a look at Dean, as he wheeled around to look at her neck. It was true. They were both sporting an impressive display of current ownership.

"Maybe we should sit down and order?" Dean shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage, and staggered away towards a booth at the rear of the diner.

Tareena and Sam followed, with Tareena sliding into the booth so as to sit opposite Dean, and Sam sliding in beside his brother.

The three of them order steaks, with the works, and fall silent while waiting on them. Dean can't tear his eyes away from Tareena. Tareena blushing slightly like a caught teenager. Sam glancing incredulously from one to the other and back again, and he needs to fill the sudden silence because, well, because if he doesn't he'll start over analyzing things again.

"So, does this mean you're joining us Tareena? You know, kinda like a non-sexual threesome--"

"Wha--?" Dean choked on his next breath, cutting Sam of before he could say anything worse.

Tareena laughed hard at both of them. "Nope, it means, oh hell… I need to get back… my baby…" The look of sharp realization that she had abandoned her beloved car settled her features and twisted them into a look of something that resembled fear.

Dean's hand on her knee calmed her for a moment. "Oh shit. I forgot. Your car's at Bobby's place."

"And you know that how?" she cocked her head, brows raised in question.

"I kinda forgot to tell you. I called him that first night and asked him to tow it to his place. Be safe there and I didn't want you to worry 'bout it. Sorry." Dean explained, just as their steaks arrived.

Something new and confusing stirred in Tareena's belly. She wasn't used to anyone thinking of her, putting her feelings first. Only Dean would have thought of the Montecarlo and called Bobby to keep an eye on it. Only he could understand what that car meant to her. Later, when they were alone again, she was going to make sure Dean knew how much that meant to her.

Sam chuckled as he cut into his thick steak. "You two are totally a pair, you know that. Car-brained grease monkeys to the core. Just what I need…"

Tareena looked up from her steak and grinned at Dean, kicking him under the table in acknowledgement. Dean sniggered, agreeing. He couldn't have met anyone more perfect if he'd been looking. But he hadn't been looking and now, now he wasn't sure where this was going or what the outcome would be.

He needed to stop thinking about this before he said or did something he couldn't take back. It would be totally cool by him if Tareena did join them, and hell, she was a hell of a lot better to look at that Sammy.

"Anyways, Sammy. Where'd'ja get to after you ditched me?" Dean cut a huge chuck of steak and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I… ahm… ended up at Bobby's," he admitted quietly.

"At Bobby's?" Dean retorted around the chunk of steak he was till chewing. "You've been there all this time? How come Bobby didn't say anything when I called him 'bout Rina's car?"

"Told him not to tell you, is all. Look Dean, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to prove to myself that we could both cope without each other. I'm still alive and you… well… you got laid and killed a zombie – you're two favorite things."

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. "You are so going to get your ass kicked for that."

"Be worth it," Sam smirked again.

"You two gonna tell me what's going on? I'm all for inside jokes, but only when I'm one of the insiders." Tareena put her cutlery down and looked at them both, slowly.

"Gonna tell her, Sammy-boy?" Dean tipped his head in the direction of his younger brother.

"Maybe you should, Dean. She might kill me, but I doubt she would you," Sammy was near laughing out loud.

Dean swallowed his mouthful and took a drink from the ice cold coke he'd ordered before he finally spoke. "It's Bobby. For the last six months, he's been hell bent of getting us both fixed up. Figures we need more in our lives than just hunting. So, every now and again he fixes it for us to be split up and then well, you can guess."

Tareena choked on her baked potato. "You are kidding, right? Please tell me you are kidding? I'm so kicking Bobby's butt next time I see him."

Neither Dean nor Sam was entirely sure she was joking as they looked at each other.

"Damn it. I swear, the next time I see him, I'll… I'll…" she gritted out.

"I'll be thanking him," Dean grinned, rubbing her thigh under the table, his eyes ablaze with fresh lust.

"Yeah, and that too," she grinned back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad teaming up with the Winchester boys. "Still, he should get himself a hot girlfriend and butt outta other people's love lives."

"Now there's a plan," Sam laughed, with Tareena and Dean joining in the mirth.

**...finis...**


End file.
